Sunset in the darkness
by sunset.1love
Summary: A depressed girl is forced to move to a small town in japan called 'Karakura town'. When suddenly she runs into the wrong 'person' or whatever he is. she awakens in a strange place and is forced to accompany an orange-haired prisoner and is fed by a heartless man. UlquiorraXOoCXgrimm and alittle ulquihime . OoC -ness Ulquiorra \\slight humor too!
1. sunset in darkness

Chapter 1

Sunset was a small petite teen girl with dark brown hair and tan skin. her hair flowed just alittle bit below her collar bown and her bangs were a neon pink color. Her eyes were brown with the alittle bit of hazel from her dad's side. Sunset began walking out to protest to her mother about the move to 'Karakura town' for Bill's job.

"that's no fair!" sunset yelled from her room to her mother

"It is fair! because you're father has to work" she suddenly stopped as she realized what flew from her mouth.

"you think HE is my father! My father is gone! And no man you marry will ever change that!" sunset yelled.

Her mother looked down like she was looking for something, her mother snapped out of her daze and then looked angry with her daughter. "I don't care! go pack. NOW! Or i swear i WILL HAVE BILL FIX YOU! GO!" she screamed at the now frightened girl. Sunset stared at her for awhile longer wondering what was wrong with her mother's odd emotions. '_bipolar?' _she thought, before turning and heading quietly to her room.

'_we're moving to japan? karakura town? what the hell' _she thought as she started placing her belongings into a lone box.

Then she felt a lump in her throat as a memory flashed through her mind of Bill, her mother's husband.

"_you are just pure laziness, sunset!" Bill screamed at her_

"_you do nothing for this family! Why are you in it?" he continued. She then realized he was looking directly at her, her every movement , which made her let out a nervous laugh. She just made a bad idea doing that._

" _you want to laugh at me now?! Huh!?" he then looked down at her arm where scars and cuts lie. " those marks on your arm, why don't you cut them the other way so you can just die! No one wants you here Sunset!" she felt anger overtake her as he mentioned her arm_

"_you really going to talk to me like that?" she said calmly but with a raged look in her eyes._

"_Yeah!" He replied as if he were looking for a challenge._

"_You can go to hell!" she felt tears stinging her eyes." you don't need to make it worse" she walked off ignoring the man still yelling at her from behind._

"_get back here! I'm talking to you!"_

"_fuck you." she said surprisingly calm. She walked to her room where her comfort was. Her blade. she proceeded with her comfort. Now this is love._

She stared off into space when she was interrupted by a loud knock at her door, She jumped as she heard it break through the complete silence in her room.

"what?" she said loud enough for the person to hear.

"How far has you're packing gotten to?" the person replied while opening the door slowly.

"Its just about there. Why?"

"Well, you know you guys ARE leaving this weekend so I was just asking."

" Joe, even though you ARE my brother, and you ARE supposed to hate my guts, I know for a fact that you will miss me! Haha" she teased

" Maybe over a long period of time. But for now, I'm going to enjoy NOT being in your presence! Haha" he said with a evil grin. She simply glared at him.

"ass.." she mumbled

" watch your mouth little sister! You're only seventeen! You shouldn't talk like that." he said while folding his arms over his chest proudfully.

"whatever. can you leave? i have to finish packing."

He shrugged and left Sunset to the lonely quietness and her thoughts.

.


	2. a new home

**DICLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. **

This chapter is quite short but i promise the next one will be longer and better.

I also LOVE writing and i will be putting chapters up pretty quickly! and just to let you know the first chapter was a teaser. ^.^

~enjoy~ :D :D :D

* * *

_New home_

Sunset walked down the steps of the airport, Nervous due to the fact she is now in a whole new country with her only companions, for now, are her mom and Bill. She glanced at her mom, now giving Bill little butterfly kisses. Sunset rolled her eyes and proceeded to walk ,while slowly taking out her Ipod, and headphones and increased the volume to block out her mother's flirty laughter.

They continued to walk until they found a man holding up a cardboard sign with their last name printed on it. The writing looked like it was written by an eight-year old due to the sloppy writing. '_well…at least I can read it.' _She thought while turning her music to full blast. The man lead them to a small bug-shaped car. They all had to stare at the odd vehicle for awhile before finally deciding to get in.

"Come on, get in the car, Sunset!" Her mother exclaimed. Sunset obviously didn't hear her but she got in the car once everyone started buckling up.

It felt like hours passed until they finally reached their destination. They arrived at a large building. They all got out and the man gave them the key to their new apartment. He drove off leaving them staring at the blue- colored building. It had many doors on it but they had the one in the lonely corner of it all. They opened the door to their new apartment, Everyone was silent for awhile to finally absorb the sight of their new living area

"Wow this is pretty small." Sunset managed to say quietly, with her music loud enough for everyone in the quiet apartment to hear.

" Turn off your music. And it's good enough!" Sunset didn't hear her mother's commands but she new she was angry so she decided to take out her headphones.

"Mom, after I put my things in my room, Can I walk around a bit?" she asked trying to put on an innocent face. "I don't care." her mother replied.

Sunset placed her stuff in her surprisingly big room. '_wow..I might like it here.' _She thought while looking At the already furnished room. To the right of the room lied a queen-sized bed with beautiful blue bedding. On the left of her bed was a nightstand with a modern blue lamp atop of it. In the far corner was a brown, old-styled dresser with a mirror attached to the top, and the walls were neon blue, and white striped.

"This is actually a cool looking room." she whispered to herself, while putting her clothes in the dresser.

"You know what I need? ..Music." She then turned over to her phone and turned on _'sag my pants'_ by: Hopsin. She then started mouthing along with the words of the song, while dancing and putting her clothes away. Finally, she got the last piece of clothing into her dresser and raced out of the building. "I'm heading out now!" she yelled to her mom. When she got no response, she just shrugged and headed out the door.

Sunset started walking down the streets of the small-town , admiring the old and new Japanese-style buildings.

She got so caught up in all of the architecture, that she didn't realize where she was walking until, she ran right into a passing-by person.

"ow" She mumbled while rubbing her head. '_that hurt like shit!' _She looked up to see another person sitting up rubbing their head also.

"Oh my God! Im sorry! I wasn't paying attention!" she quickly said in a panicky tone, while going over to see if he was alright.

" I'm alright. Are you ok-" he stopped talking once they made eye contact. Neither of them said anything for awhile, except just gazing into each other's eyes. _'wow ..this guy isn't that bad-looking' _She then shook away her thoughts and started blinking out of her little daze. "Oh..um..I'm fine" she said as he started getting up. He then let out his hand, She just stared at it for awhile before placing her fragile hand in his. When she was finally stood up she looked at the orange-haired teen. He opened his mouth as he was about to say something but he was interrupted by a voice behind him

"Hey! Whats your name?" A short, petite, teen girl said nicely,

"My name is Sunset." she replied with a greeting smile on her lips.

"Whoa. that's a pretty name I have to admit, But this strawberry here, that knocked you down, is Ichigo Kurosaki." she said, pointing at the now annoyed orange-headed teen.

"And this rude midget is Rukia Kuchiki." He said in a teasing tone.

"Whatever, I'm not a midget. I can still beat your ass!"

"Watch your mouth, little girl!" He exclaimed.

Sunset examined the scene happening before her and couldn't help but burst into laughter.

She opened her eyes to see the other two laughing with her also.

"You guys have quite a character." Sunset stated as her laughter died down.

"Sorry, she gets mad too easily." Ichigo said while smiling at Sunset and pointing to the angry teen next to him. " Whatever, Kurosaki." she rolled her eyes in the opposite direction "Hey, you want to hang out with us?" A smile now gracing on her lips.

"Yeah, sure." They all started to walk off in the same direction, side-by-side. Sunset looked up at Ichigo, he turned his head to look at her, but she spun her head so fast it could've broke her neck. Ichigo couldn't help but smile as he realized what her actions meant. Sunset took out her Ipod and started listening through one headphone and started mouthing the words to '_yonkers' _by: Tyler the Creator. As they started walking further she didn't realize she was saying the words out loud, when she heard a voice say.

"Whoa. that's some language you got there." Ichigo said withi didn't a smile on his face.

"Oh! I didn't realize I was saying the words! Sorry!" She exclaimed desperately not wanting to make a bad impression

"It's ok! Really! Kuchiki-san has a mouth on her too. Haha"

"I HEARD YOU!" Sunset quietly laughed and looked at her phone to see the right time.

'_I have to get home…' _

"Oh jeez..I have to get home!"

"Do you want us to walk you?" Rukia questioned.

"Uhhh …yeah I don't where I am." The two teens smirked and started walking her back.

"I'm guessing you're new to karakura?" Rukia asked

"Yeah. I just moved here today actually. Haha"

"Oh. Well then of course we'll walk you." Ichigo said politely.

They managed to find here house after quite awhile. It was dark and the stars were out and beautiful as ever. Sunset stopped to look at them and she spaced-out on the twinkling lights. "Well, we should hang out tomorrow." Rukia said snapping Sunset out of her daze. "Of course!" Sunset said smiling largely. "See you guys tomorrow!' She said while walking up to her door before talking one last look behind her, only to see them waving to her. She simply waved nicely back and smiled while walking up to her lonely apartment.

"Where the hell have you been!?" Bill screamed as she walked in the door.

"Walking." she replied while walking calmly to her room trying her hardest to ignore him.

"Don't fucking ignore me!" he said while walking up to her and slapping her hard. Tears stung her eyes as she felt the pain of the slap. She simply looked at the man."Are you going to listen now?" He asked with a deep scowl marked on his face. She nodded shamefully. "Ok! well your mother has been looking for you so you can finish unpacking! Your out there doing whatever the fuck you want!" She stopped listening to him as she felt a strange pressure watching her. It wasn't Bill but something else. She searched but couldn't find anything. "Are you listening to me!?" He screamed bringing her back to reality. She nodded desperatly afraid of the man. Her face connected with another hard slap of his hand which sent her flying to the floor holding back her tears. She got up quickly before the man could strike again and ran for her bedroom. "Go fucking die!" She heard him say from behind. She made it to her room and locked the door behind her searching through her boxes.

"I will die, Bill, i will" she mumbled to herself. She rummaged through a box until she found what she was looking for. Her blade. She felt a presence watching her still. Before she put the blade to her skin she wondered '_what is that presence?'. _She quickly shook off the thought while the blade connected with her arm and slid painfully across. '_That's the deepest cut i did for awhile.' _She thought wile watching the blood drip from her wound.


	3. unseen and gone

Sorry about my chapters being do short! :( i shall make them longer as i go through the story! lol i have got so many ideas in my head for the las noches part! so bare with me! haha but this is short but intense.! :)

~enjoy~

* * *

_Unseen and gone _

Sunset woke up to find out her house was dead silent. '_what the hell?…I'm going to scope the scene... like a ninja!' _Sunset silently laughed at her 'ninja' thought, as she walked out to the living room. ' _my mom and Bill are gone?…how dare they..-_-' _she thought. "I should take a walk again"

She said as she started putting on a red tank top and skinny jeans with her jordan shoes to go with it. '_now my hair_' she thought while taking out her straightener and proceeded to straighten her hair. She looked at her cut and thought she could just put on a sweater to cover it up. a

She was about to walk out the door when she realized "Aw yuck! I need to put on make-up. Haha silly me." she smiled to herself and proceeded to apply her eyeliner neatly across her eyelid. (her signature look was the cat-eye.) She looked at the bruise on her face from the night before. She couldn't cover it up with make-up so she left it. She put on light mascara and bronzer for finishing touches.

"There! Haha now I look sexy as hell! Haha" She then let out a small laugh as she grabbed her 'Rasta-colored' bag and through it over her shoulders and head right out the front door.

She walked with an easy pace, while her music on full-blast neatly placed in her ears. When Sunset finally returned her gaze where she was walking, she realized she had no idea where she was. ' _what the-…where am I?' _She said as she looked around trying to find something she recognized, but nothing seemed familiar.

'_damn, I'm a dumb ass.'_ she thought, alittle panick inside her. She turned around to see Ichigo making his way over to her. She felt relief when she knew that maybe he could help her find her way around.

' _Ha! I'm saved!' _She turned fully around, and he was already in front of her.

"Hey, you los- where did that bruise come from?" looking at the fresh purple bruise on her face.

"Oh nothing. I fell," He didn't believe her but didn't want to ask anymore.

"Are you going home?"

"I don't want to go home, but I would like for you to walk with me though?." she said with a slight smile.

Looking around as he we're watching out for someone. He looked nervous and fidgety before he said " Wait.. Uh.. actually I have to head out, sorry." running off in a different direction she thought '_I must have really scared him away.'_

She was disappointed, while walking in a random direction. '_I forgot.. I'm lost'_

She didn't seem to mind anymore, all she wanted to do was take a walk. Until, She found herself walking towards a dark forest of trees. She stopped and wondered if she should even attempt to walk in there. She felt same pressure from last night, coming from the woods but she did't mind it.

"Well, I could use the exercise." She whispered to herself. Walking slowly into the dark abyss of trees, she looked to her Ipod and picked '_stank in my blunt'_ by: Kid Ink. She turned her music aloud and packed her headphones awa_y_. She started to sing along with the words and dance slightly while walking.

She stopped dead in her tracks as she felt a pressure like she was being crushed but she couldn't see any forces around her. The unseen force pressured more and more onto her.

"What the hell?" She said, starting to get dizzy by the feeling. She walked back where she came from, thinking it was only the fact she was dehydrated, but that wasn't the problem.

She fell weakly to the ground and felt herself feeling like fainitng. Gasping for breath she started to black out.

But before she blacked out completely, she looked up to see a quite blurry, white uniform making it's way toward her. Thinking it was a person passing by she reached her hand for the owner of this white attire

"H-help m-." She stuttered before falling into an unconscious state.

"What the hell is she listening to?" Grimmjow said while picking her up. _'Damn bastard.'_He thought while he touched her face where the bruise was,but proceeded to pick her up.

* * *

'_damn… I just felt the hollow? where did it go?'n_Ichigo thought while putting on his Gigai.

Then, he turned around to the direction of where he left Sunset. He was making his way back when he felt a slightly intense spiritual pressure. _'there's the__ hollow!'. _He thought as he turned quickly just to see she was already gone. He felt the heavy spritual pressure spike. He ran off to the direction of the intense spiritual pressure. He took off into a dark forest where the reistu came from.

He stopped with his eyes wide when he saw Sunset laying unconscious in the arms of a blue-haired arrancar. He then felt anger boil his blood. He freed himself from his body and went straight for the hollow, now calmly opening a garganta.

"NOO!" Ichigo screamed, with his Zanpakto, in his hands. the garganta closing behind the hollow.

"forget it, Shinigami. I'll have to get you next time." The arrancar stated, with an evil grin on his face.

The portal closed fully behind him

"No… Sunset…" He whispered in shock. '_she's gone… Inoue and now her?!…'_

_She's gone_


	4. loneliness and white

Chapter 4

_Loneliness and white_

Sunset awoke and was lying on hard surface, she opened her eyes slightly. Her vision was blurry but she could make out a white ceiling. '_white?_' she thought, soon remembering the white uniform before she blacked out. Her eyes widened, sitting up quickly. "Where am I!?" she screamed.

Looking around she found herself lying on a long meeting table, and being carefully observed by a brown-haired man. He had one little strand of hair hanging right down the middle of his face. He had a calm, peaceful look on but she still had an eerie feeling by him just looking into her widened brown eyes.

"You're in Las Noches," He said calmly. She couldn't say anything but look at him in pure shock.

"If you're wondering why you are here, Well, our lovely Inoue Orihime has become lonely, and we are worried about her sanity. We wish that you would accompany and befriend her." He said, expecting her to know what he was talking about.

" I- I..um .." She couldn't seem to find the words to say.

"Well, we have been watching you for some time now."there was a long pause befoe he broke the silence "Tell me your name." He sternly said.

"S-Sunset starr" she stuttered

"Well, Sunset starr, what a lovely name for a lovely girl." she blushed at his comment, he noticed and smiled in return "I will have Ulquiorra show you the way to your room" He waved over a pale white man. He was slender, he had a half broken white helmet on his head. He had green tear marks streaming along down his face. She felt lonely just looking at this man-shaped creature. '_loneliness_' The word floated through her head, just looking at the man. He was walking closer and closer to her not taking his green eyes from her brown ones.

' His eyes are pretty.' she thought. She looked at his uniform. White. It's a white uniform!

"H-he was there…" she mumbled eyes widening more than they already were.

"If you're referring to me being the one to get you from the world of the living then your wrong." He said in a monotone voice. ' _World of the living?' _She couldn't seem to talk to him with his eyes looking into her very soul. He had a look that scared her.

"Ulquiorra, this is Sunset, please show her to her new room with Orihime. She will be her new companion." he stated. "you may go now." She thought of her music and realized it was in her possesion when she blacked out.

"Where's my bag? And my Ipod?" she asked quickly looking away from the man.

"I don't know what an 'Ipod' is, but the device making strange music was placed in the bag of yours and put in your new room." He said. Sunset jumped off the table, standing there not knowing what to do. '_Why am I taking this? From a man I don't even know?_' she thought now starting to get angry.

" Ulquiorra, take Sunset to her room and give her a new change of clothes too."

Ulquiorra nodded " Come, woman" He said turning on his heel and walking in a different direction.

'_might as well follow him_..'

She glanced back at the brown-haired leader, he simply gave her a polite smile while getting out his chair. She looked away and then continued to walk behind Ulquiorra. '_Why does it feel so lonely around him?_' She looked up at him, looking at his tear marks. She wanted to ask him about it but she didn't know him so she decided not to mention it. He opened a door leading to a hallway. A white hallway. More white?

"Who's Orihime?" she finally asked.

"You will find out when you befriend her." She didn't like his tone of voice. She proceeded to walk behind him. _'Maybe I should take a run for it'_ The idea popped in her head as she looked that she WAS behind him. She turned around and then started sprinting away from the man. She looked behind her to see he wasn't there. '_What?_' She looked in front of her to see he was standing there. She stopped dead in her tracks. "What the fuck?!" She yelled feeling rage within her.

"Running is uselss." He made his way closer to her. His face nor his eyes making no sign of emotion. " You are being annoying and just making it difficult for both of us."

In a flash he grabbed her firmly by the wrist and began walking in the same direction of before.

"Ow, you're hurting me!" She screamed struggling to get out of his grasp. He said nothing but continued walking until they made it to a tall door. He opened it throwing her in. At that she got angry again. " BITCH!" Screamed at him. Before she could say anything else he was right in fornt of her. their noses practicually touched. She blushed realizing he was actually a tiny bit cute. "Stop throwing a fit woman or I will snip off your tounge." She looked at him wide-eyed, knowing deep down he meant business.

"I will be back to give you your new set of clothes." He simply walked out. The door closed shut behind him. Her eyes widened, worried about being trapped in a small room. She ran to the door in full speed, trying to open it. It was locked. "Let me out of here!" she yelled, tears falling down her face continuously. She fell to the ground on her knees and buried her face in her hands. She felt a hand gently rub against her back. _'What the hell_?' She looked up to see a sympathetic-looking girl with orange hair kneeling next to her. "w-who are y-you?" Sunset asked

"My name is Inoue Orihime. I am a prisoner here." she said sadly. "What is your name?" now wiping away Sunset's fallen tears. '_She's Orihime?_'

"I'm sunset… I guess I'm a prisoner too." she said "That guy is an ass." she said motioning to the door with her head.

"I know." she said with the slightest smile. "He really is serious too. He's a serious hollow."

"Hollow?"

"You don't know what a hollow is?" She said in shock.

"No." Sunset felt scared thinking that she SHOULD know what a 'hollow' is.

"Well, they are lost souls.. they are ' hollow' inside deep inside … they lose their humanity." She said. Sunset looked at her with big eyes and feeling slightly sad.

Sunset looked to the door feeling the loneliness emerge closer and closer.

"Are you saying he's dead?" Orihime glanced up at her. Just by her look it gave her the answer.

"I feel his spritual pressure." she whispered.

Orihime grabbed Sunset's hand and pulled her up with her and she walked over to the couch.

Sunset walked over to the couch and sat down. The door opened and it happened to be Ulquiorra, holding a set of white clothing and black boots.

"Here is your new attire. Put it on and I will dispose of the set you are wearing now." Ulquiorra said

"I'm not wearing that!" she yelled. In an instant he was in front of her, looking her in the eyes making her nervous.

"You will put this on, for you do not have a choice." He said shoving it to her.

"fine." she mumbled.

"Ill be back to collect your old attire." he said heading out of the room.

Sunset looked at the white uniform in her hands. 'Damn..' She searched for a bathroom, to get dressed in, but there was none in sight.

"Is there a bathroom in here?" Sunset finally asked.

"No, but you can get dressed here and I'll turn around." Orihime replied turning her back to Sunset.

"ok then." She went in the corner and dressed into the uniform.

Unlike Orihime's uniform, Her uniform had a tank top and with an over coat that had a convenient hood, her pants hugged her body just like a pair of skinny jeans but wit her over coat coming down like Orihime's to make a dres-look. She was impressed.

"Hey this is actually my style." she said spinning around checking herself out.

"Yours is cooler than mine." Orihime pouted

"But yours suits you! You make it look prettier!" She said spinning Orihime around to look at her dress.

" Really?! Oh! Thank you!" Orihime gave Sunset an unexpected hug. She finally let go.

"I'm a hugger!" she said with a big smile on her face.

"It's ok." Sunset thought of her blade. Now she only has her music. "Where's my bag?" she asked looking around.

" It's over here!" Orihime said running up to a corner grabbing a rasta bag and running back to Sunset, handing it to her. "Thanks."

Sunset vigorously searched I her bag and finally found her Ipod.

"Do you mind if I play some music?" Holding up her Ipod.

"I don't mind at all!" She said happily. " I miss music.."

Sunset looked down at her Ipod and turned on _'I'm not crazy' _by: Hopsin. Sunset started singing along with the words. "Whoa. The lyrics are…um.. Bad." Orihime said

" I know.. Sorry.. I'll change it." Before she could change it the chorus part was coming up and she wanted to sing it. But, she felt that lonely feeling again emerging to the room. The chorus started and Sunset tried to forget the feeling while sing the song.

"Ulquiorra's coming." Orihime said. The two just stared at the door while it opened. Ulquiorra walked inside and stopped and looked down at her Ipod making music.

"Turn that off. It's quite annoying." He stated. Sunset obeyed and paused her music. "Give me your clothing." holding out his hand. White. She gently placed it in his hand. He walked out of the room, leaving Sunset to stare at the door. Orihime looked at her confused. Sunset looked to the window with the moon peering in.


	5. discoveries

CHAPTER 5

"Time for breakfast!" No answer. "Lisa!" He yells to her mother.

" What?" she replies, still cooking the sizzling bacon.

"Your daughter isn't answering me. She needs to be woken up." He says

"Fine." Lisa said. She put down the spatula and began to walk into her daughter's room. "Sunset! It's time for breakf-" She was cut off when she noticed her daughter wasn't in her room. "Bill, she's not even here!"

"Oh, She probably took a walk."

They both shrugged, not knowing where Sunset really was.

"Sunset?" Sunset woke up to peaceful voice but, for some reason she felt dizzy. She slowly blinked herself awake to see an orange-haired girl in her face. "You awake?" she whispered.

"It's kind of obvious." Sunset being slightly cranky. "What is it?"

"Well Ulquiorra and I were trying to wake you up for quite awhile." She said pointing to the pale man next to her.

"Why?" Sunset said rubbing her tired eyes. "It's fucking early as shit." said getting aggravated.

"You need to watch you language. And how do you even know what time it is?" Orihime said

"Well, I don't. It just feels early." sitting up slowly from the couch "But seriously, what do you guys want?"

"Well, we saw a lot of blood seeping through your sleeve." Orihime said pointing to her arm. Sunset's eyes widened as she saw a gallon of blood soaking her sleeve.

"OH!..um ..It's nothing." She was trying to hide her arm.

"Remove your coat, woman." Ulquiorra said sternly. That tone scared her but, she still didn't obey.

"Why?" She quickly said. Before she knew it, the sleeve of her coat was ripped off and in the hands of Ulquiorra. In her shock the wounds she made with her blade was bleeding non-stop. '_Damn'_

"What is the meaning of this?" Ulquiorra said grabbing her bleeding arm with his cold hand. His eyes looked more serious than normally.

"I don't know." She mumbled. She was starting to feel dizzy, due to the fact she has lost so much blood already, and she hasn't eaten anything. She heard Ulquiorra's voice but it was fuzzy. She saw his shape but it was blurry. She began to stand up but it was difficult. Everything turned black.

Ulquiorra picked up the unconscious girl in his arms. " I will be back, woman, for now, eat." He said to Orihime. He walked out of the room casually making his way to szayel's lab. As he was walking down the halls of Los Noches, he felt a hand grab his arm tightly. He looked down to see the girl looking as if she were cringing in pain. '_Weak humans.'_ He thought, looking straight ahead once again. He finally made it to his destination. He knocked on the door lightly.

"Come in!" A voice said from the other side. Ulquiorra walked in to see szayel taking apart a small, weak creature, unknown. "Oh, whats wrong with her?" Szayel said looking up from the massacred creature.

"It seems she has a deep cut on her arm. She has lost a lot of blood. Now, she is unconscious." Ulquiorra said, gently setting her on a table.

"Well, let me see whats wrong with her." Szayel replied, now taking off his bloody gloves. He walked over to the girl. He examined her for a minute realizing she was lifting her arm to her wound but then, her body stopped working and her head went to the side.

"Uh-oh." Szayel said grabbing multiple tools.

"I will be back in an hour to check on your progress." Ulquiorra stated. But before Szayel could stop him, he was already out the door. Ulquiorra made his way back to the woman's cell to see if she had eaten all her food in the time being. He found himself already in front of the doors of their room. He walked in calmly. Until he felt arms wrap around his waist. He looked down to see Orihime hugging him tightly with tears flowing freely down her face.

"What is wrong with you, woman?" He said while pulling the saddened girl off him.

"What if she dies!?" She manages to say through her sobs. She ran back around Ulquiorra's waist.

"She is not going to die, woman." Once again pushing her off him. She looks up at the pale man, with sad eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Is all he said looking into her eyes.

"Thank you, Ulquiorra."

"What for, I have done nothing to be thanked for." She looked deeper within his eyes. He looked away from her. As soon as he did that, she grabbed his face to look at hers.

"What are you doing, woman?" She simply gazed into his eyes. Before he could even think about leaving, she wrapped her arms around his neck and planted her lips onto his. It wasn't a long passionate kiss, more of a friendly peck. He quickly pushed her off him.

"Release me, woman." He said in a flat tone.

"Okay!" She said with a smile. '_why is she happy?'_

Ulquiorra walked out without saying another word. '_I better report this to Aizen-sama'_

Sunset opened her eyes to a white ceiling. '_white..'. _She sighed as she got up from the cot she was lying on. '_where am I?' _She looked down at her arm to see a gauze wrapped around it. She lifted her arm to the gauze, tempted to take it off. ' _I don't need this.'_ Then she began tugging at the unwanted bandage, until a hand stopped her actions. She looked up to see a pink-haired man.

"Don't take that off. You might just re-open your wound." He started writing something inside a clipboard he was holding firmly in his hands.

"Where's Ulquiorra? Who are you? What happened?" She asked so many questions but the first one happened to be of Ulquiorra.

"Ok, settle down on the questions." He joked "But I'm Szayel Aporro Granz, Octova espada. It seems you fainted from losing so much blood. Aaand Ulquiorra brought you here after your little incident but, he will be back soon." He took a breather due to the fact he didn't take a breath the whole time he was talking. This made sunset let out a little laugh.

"Oh ok, I'm Sunset, and my middle name is Starr, I don't like saying my last name." She said with a small smile in her eyes. Szayel let out a small chuckle.

"Well Sunset-chan, May I ask how you got this deep cut on your arm?" She looked at him in slight fear. She shook her head and looked away.

"Actually I NEED to know how you got all these cuts on your arm." He was now examining all the scars and cuts on her arm, obviously not knowing what a 'cutter' was. She decided to lie to him since he didn't even know what she was. She searched her mind for a good lie. But nothing would come up.

"umm-I-… uhh." Was all she could say.

"Are you going to say it?"

"No." The word came out her mouth before she could stop it. She looked up to see Szayel with a rather irritated look.

"Very well. I'll just inject you with this." He was now holding a rather large needle. Her eyes widened. " It's just a substance that I just made today and needs to be tested." He was now flicking the needle, which was making her nervous as to what it would do to her.

"Ok. Ill tell you." She sighed. "I cut myself, when I need comfort." He looked at her.

" I would recommend not doing that anymore. Somehow during your sleep you increased this cut and your lucky you didn't lose at least a gallon blood." The door opened revealing Ulquiorra now walking towards the newly awakened girl. '_I have to admit.. Ulquiorra is pretty cute.' _She smiled slightly to herself at this little thought.

"If you are feeling much better, then we must be on our way." Ulquiorra stated.

"Ulquiorra, She needs to be fed right away. That is one of the reason she fainted earlier.

"Hai." he replied. She attempted to jump off, but she felt dizzy. Before she could think a pair of arms lifted her up bridal style. She gasped slightly at the sudden action. She looked at the arms holding her tightly only to find out they were pure white. Her eyes followed the arm up to his face. She looked at him, getting lost within the vibrant green color of his eyes. She never wanted to leave his grasp. She never wanted leave his hold. He was cold but she felt warm. But the loneliness never left the man's presence. Sunset looked up to find herself already in front of her cell door. He began to open the door. Sunset felt sad knowing he would have to let go of her. She snuggled closer to chest. '_He feels so toned'_ she thought. He began to set her gently down on the couch. '_He is more comfortable than this couch.' _

"I will be right back to give you your-" He was cut off to Orihime yelling around.

"Sunset-chan! Sunset-chan! You're okay!" Orihime wrapped her arms around Sunset tightly.

"Ori-him-e" She struggled to say by her death grip hug. She looked desperately at Ulquiorra for help, but it was too late, he was already walking out the door. She felt sad but she needed to get Orihime off of her.

"I - can't br-eathe." Sunset choked out. Orihime realized she was nearly suffocating the poor girl.

"OH! I'm sorry Sunset-chan!" She quickly got off the coughing girl. Sunset began to fall into another deep slumber, but forced herself awake for Ulquiorra's return. She couldn't do it.

She woke up to the slight smell of food, her stomach growled at the scent. When she opened her eyes she could already tell she would only see another white ceiling. She sat up slowly taking her time. The food cart was in the middle of the room, which meant she had to get up. She looked to the door to see Orihime embracing Ulquiorra. She looked closer to see her lips planted upon his. Her eyes widened and watered at the same time.

"Get off me, woman." He said hesitantly pushing her off. This caught Orihime's attention, which made her smile.

"Ok." She said looking down with a smile. "Are you leaving?" She asked him.

" No, I have to tend to the other sickly woman."

"ok!" she said rather happily. They both turned around to Sunset glaring at them with tears streaming down her face. Both of them worried if she saw them kiss.

"Hello.. Sunset-chan.." Orihime said in shock. Sunset got up silently and payed no attention of the two staring at her. She grabbed the chopsticks and started eating in silence. The food was rather bland but it was good considering she was starving. Sunset quickly devoured all of her food quickly. She looked at Ulquiorra to Orihime.

"Done. Now you guys can go fuck while I go back to sleep." Sunset said harshly, while walking to the couch calmly.

"No! It wasn't what you think it was!" Orihime tried to say convincingly, while Ulquiorra simply said

"disgusting."

"Ok." Sunset said calmly. Snuggling against the couch, putting in her headphones. She picked _'roses' by: Meg and Dia. To be honest she was surprised her Ipod could last this long without dying. _

_She turned her head and nuzzled into the couch, not being able to hear Orihime trying to explain or Ulquiorra walking out of the room. Sunset soon feel into an unconscious state. _


	6. just crazy

Chapter 6

Ichigo sped through the crowd in the direction of Urahara's shop. He asked Urahara Earlier about opening a portal to Hueco Mundo, yet he needed time. Ichigo finally made it to the shop and ran right in.

"Kisuke!" He yelled through the shop.

"Yes Kurosaki?" He replied rather calmy

"Tell me you finished it?"

"I am just about there, Kurosaki. So settle down now. Ill have it done within a few days."

Ichigo nodded and walked out of the shop. '_Just hold in there, Sunset, Inoue.'_

Sunset awoke to Orihime right in her face, staring at her, surprisingly without a smile. Waking up to Orihime's face scared Sunset which made her gasp and attempt to sit up. Both of their heads smashed into one another's. They both groaned in pain grabbing their noses, Ulquiorra, who was standing there the whole time, had a sparkle of amusement in his eyes, but no one was there to catch it.

"Oh my god, Orihime!" Sunset said scrunching her nose.

"Sorry! I was trying to wake you up!" She said pleadingly

"Settle down, your food is here, now eat." Ulquiorra said demandingly. Both girl straightened up and walked over to the food. They began eating in silence. Sunset ate hers quickly, just so she could get away from the two that pissed her off the night before.

"Sunset-chan, you ok?" Orihime asked, acting as if nothing happened.

"Oh, I'm just great." She replied sarcastically. Orhime didn't' notice her sarcasm but, she knew she was lying about being 'great'. Orihime didn't want to push it so she waited for Ulquiorra to leave.

Soon, after Ulquiorra left Orihime decided to finally talk to the distressed Sunset.

"Sunset, What's wrong?" Orihime asked sympathetically.

"Nothing."

"Yes, there is." Sunset looked up, because she realized Orihime's tone was actually a little harsh. Sunset looked to the door, realizing it didn't click shut. Then an idea popped in her head.

"Wait, let's take a walk!" Sunset said happily

"After you tell me what's wron-" She was stopped when she realized Sunset said 'walk' "We're locked in here. How do we take a walk?" Sunset simply walked to the door and pushed it open with ease.

"Let's take a walk." Sunset said with a smile overtaking her face. Orihime totally forgot about Sunset's emotion and quickly hopped up and ran out the door with Sunset chasing after her.

"Orihime! Slow down!" Orihime heard her friend's plea and stopped. "We don't want to get lost! Jeez!"

"Sorry, Sunset-chan. I just really miss running around." The two girls walked around the halls of Los Noches, loving the free time and space they have. They both felt a strange heaviness in the air, making it's way closer to them.

"What is that heavy feeling?" Sunset asked.

"It's called spirirtual pressure. It's pretty much the pressure that you're spirit gives off. That is how you can identify, if someone is there, and who or what they are." She whispered. "We have to hide." But it was too late, a blue-haired arrancar made his way around the corner, not paying attention to where he was walking until he slammed right into Sunset.

"What the hell?" He said looking down at the girl that he bumped into. "Hey! You're the human I capture from the real world! What are you doing roaming the halls without supervision." He asked seriously.

'_He captured me_? _he's cute.__J' _

"W-well, w-we got lost- a-and… um.. W-we need to go back to our room." She stuttered and then laughed nervously afterwards.

"How did you get out of your room? And How did you get lost?" He said sounding irritated

"We walked out." She said quickly.

"That explains it. Well, I'll walk you girls back then." He started walking off in the different direction, and the two girls followed behind him slowly.

Then Sunset remembered Orihime kiss Ulquiorra. Before she knew it, she was walking up to the blue-haired man. '_What am I doing?'_ . she stood in front of him looking deep into his eyes.

"What are you doi-" Before the espada could finish she wrapped her slender arms around his neck and slammed her lips to his. He refused to kiss back but she kept kissing until he finally molded his lips to hers, but as soon as he made that contact he pulled away quickly. She looked at him in pure shock. '_what did I do?' _He simply looked at her confused. They both we're too busy staring at each other they didn't realize Ulquiorra was standing there. They turned around to see him glaring at the two dumbfounded teens.

"What are you doing, Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra questioned with the slightest anger in his tone.

"I was walking these guys back to their damn room, dumbass." Grimmjow said with obvious irritation in his tone.

"Why were they out of their room?" He looked to the girl who just previously kissed Grimmjow, with a hint of fury and disappointment.

"I told Orihime to sneak out with me and we got lost, sorry." Sunset stood their tall and confident. As Ulquiorra took a step forward she flinched and closed her eyes but her posture stayed.

"What is wrong with you, woman" she opened her eyes to see Ulquiorra face in front of hers.

"Nothing. Sorry Ulquiorra. Can we go back to the room?" She said looking down.

"very well. Grimmjow, I will deal with you later." The three headed out and completely out of

Grimmjow's sight. Sunset walked behind the two, getting more and more nervous by every silent second that passed by. Sunset couldn't help but fidget with her hands in a very nervous way, the awkward silence was killing her. She finally decided to break it.

"How's it goin?" She said quickly. She walked quickly up to the others walking silently. She waited for a response but got nothing. She thought she should say more but decided against it, it was going to make it more awkward for all of them. They walked in silence until they reached the room. Sunset looked up to find Ulquiorra on his way to leave but she stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Let go of me." He stated plainly looking into her eyes, giving her the coldest stare. She let go before he said another word. She didn't want to look into his eyes, so she stared at the floor.

"Ulquiorra? It's really boring in our room. Can you like..um.. Get me a paper and a pen or something. I love drawing so I thought I could-"

"Woman." He interrupted. She looked up to see his eyes, still staring at her with no emotion. "I will get you your things, just go in the room." He sighed. She looked down from his gaze to the floor and finally nodded. She walked in the room and the door closed shut behind her. She couldn't take her mind of the embarrassment of kissing a man she hardly knew. '_I am so Fucking stupid. I want to go home!' _She screamed in her head. '_maybe I don't…but I just want to get out of here.'_

She was getting too lost in her thoughts, she had been thinking silently to herself for at least 15 minutes. Once she finally snapped out of it she looked over to Orihime who was sittinng on the couch with a big, devious smile on her face. Sunset knew she thinking about something.

"What?" She said while a devious smile was appearing on her face also.

"You kissed Grimmjow-sama!" Sunset's smile dropped and her eyes got huge. She waved her arms in front of her face.

"I didn't mean to! Really!" She was begging for Orihime to believe her. Orihime's smile just increased.

"Ok, ok! Sunset-san! Haha. But tell me something." She said looking at her making a happy grin increase even more. Sunset looked at her face and knew she had to brace herself for the question she was about to ask. "Do you like Grimmjow?" Sunset's eyes widened.

"NOO!" She protested. "e-eww!" They both knew very well she was lying. Orihime just laughed.

"It's ok Sunset-san! You and Grimmjow are meant for each other!" Orihime's own statement made her laugh even harder.

"Orihime! Y- you… Butt face!" Sunset turned around pretending to pout, And when she made it all the way around she was met with Ulquiorra's emerald eyes on the other side of the room. She turned back to Orihime quickly, who stopped laughing. "He always shows up at the most horrible times!" She said looking at Orihime. Orihime's laughter returned. '_Hope he didn't hear about Grimmjow.'_ She thought .

"You didn't hear that did you?" Sunset asked

"If you're implying the conversation between you and the woman about you and Grimmjow then, yes I did hear it." After she heard this statement, her cheeks immediately turned a bright pink. She was blending in with her neon hair.

"Opps." Was all she could think to say right now. She then realized how ridiculous it was that, that was all she could think of. "Sorry, Ulquiorra I didn't mean to kiss Grimmjow." and after that dumb apology she couldn't help but smile. '_Does Ulquiorra have emotions? If he does, Does he like me? Maybe I can make him jealous.' _The whole thought made her laugh but she wanted to give it try.

"Why are you apologizing?" He asked.

"Because h-he is cute and, I shouldn't have kissed him... yet" She had to turn away from the man to hide her smile, from the last word. But as for Orihime, She bust out laughing on the spot. Sunset turned to look at Ulquiorra's face and his expression was still the same. '_dammit, try harder!'. _

"I want to see him again, He's.. a really good…" She couldn't think of the word to put there so she said " kisser." She couldn't stop her smile this time.

"I am not sure I will allow this." He replied flatly. '_Got him!'_

"WHY?" She protested.

"He's nothing but trash." She narrowed her eyes at the man.

"For YOU! But he's fucking DELICIOUS to me!" She yelled with a huge smile forming on her face. Orihime was doubling over in laughter.

"Enough." Ulquiorra said coldly. She tried not to smile even more but failed. "I will not allow you to see Grimmjow again."

"please?"

"no"

"jealous?"

"Ridiculous, I do not possess emotions." She narrowed her eyes.

"I don't doubt that. Your pretty cold, Ulquiorra."

"You're being quite annoying."

"Ha! Being ANNOYED is an emotion!… or maybe not? Is it?" She went from happy to confused in a split second. He just sighed and turned on his heel to leave the girls to themselves. Soon after Ulquiorra left, Sunset and Orihime laughed and laughed and went on and on about the whole scene.

After a good hour, Sunset decided to turn on her favorite band "meg and dia." on her ipod. She played one of her favorite songs "Halloween" and the two fell asleep peacefully to the soft music.


End file.
